The present invention relates generally to corks for bottles and more particularly to sealing corks for sparkling wines, champagnes and the like.
In the bottling of sparkling wines and champagnes, stoppers or "corks" of plastic have been presented having an enlarged portion, an elongate tubular shank and concentrically arranged ridges. Th ridges having a larger cross section than that of the neck of "wine bottles" and ths shank having an increasing cross section in a direction toward the head portion for the purpose of sealing gases within the bottle and for preventing the pressures of said gases from dislodging the cork.
Such devices function well for the intended purpose but necessitate very strong hands and fingers to extract these corks. However, many persons lack adequate strength to achieve the extraction. It is therefore believed to be desirable to improve such corks so that any person, irrespective of strength, can easily remove same.